


Legacy

by shobogan



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/pseuds/shobogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She left the name Spoiler behind her a long time ago. She never expected to see someone else pick it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Stephanie left the name Spoiler behind her a long time ago. She never expected to see someone else pick it up.

It’s a girl from her own neighbourhood, too. It was Batgirl who spotted her first; Nell always makes an effort to scan the suburbs. It didn’t take Proxy long to find a name.

Ana Perez is fifteen years old, a star in track, and an aspiring chef. She lives with her dad, who’s too busy working his hands to the bone to catch on to what his little girl’s up to. 

It’s not hard to figure motive; her mother, and her big brother, were gunned down a few months before. 

She should be responsible, probably. Tell Ana that she should wait until she graduates, at least, before putting her life on the line. That her father shouldn’t lose any more of his family. 

But Stephanie knows how it burns inside you, that need to make a difference; to know you’re not just another victim, another statistic. She knows what it is, for people to say “you're not ready” and hear “you're not good enough”.

So, instead, she invites Ana to her clinic after her latest scuffle. She’s been running it for a few years, now - everyone knows Dr. Brown’s place is the safest in Crime Alley. That no one is judged and everyone is seen. Ana is still suspicious, of course; generosity usually comes with a price.

But she relaxes, as Stephanie gives her the tour, broad shoulders easing and crooked smile brightening. Her costume, such as it is, consists of a purple hoodie, black track pants, and a plastic domino mask. 

Steph keeps a cache of spare supplies in the back. Nightingale might not go out as much as she used to, but most of the newer vigilantes end up in here sooner or later. (Or the criminals. She wonders how Selina feels about the new Catwoman.)

She turns, arms overflowing with bounty – fully-stocked utility belt, a couple of grappling guns, first aid kits - and Ana clamps a hand on her squeal of surprise. 

"You’re just - gonna  _give_  this to me?” There’s that suspicion again, dimming the delight. Stephanie shakes her head, and Ana’s shoulders droop - resigned, more than disappointed.

"I need you to do some things."

A grimace, one Stephanie knows too well. The girl is expecting the worst, because that's what the world has always offered her. 

"First, and  _important_  - I need you to be careful. Don’t go running into anything you can’t handle. Don’t be afraid to ask for help. Don’t take risks you don’t have to take.” 

Ana wasn’t expecting that – the shock is stark on her face - and Steph starts to smile.

"Second, training. I’ve got some people lined up - Batgirl, Speedy, Canary." Nell, Lian and Sin all have very different techniques. Eventually she’ll move up to Cass, Damian and Dinah. "Third…."

She sidesteps, pulling the neatly folded garment from under her desk. She sewed it herself, just like she did all those years ago. 

Well. Almost.

"This stuff is resistant to bullets, heat, electricity, you name it. Just throw it in the washer."

Ana just stares, for a second, before dashing forward and throwing her arms around her.

It feels good, she thinks, being a legacy.


End file.
